pokemonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon
'Bulbasaur' (#001) 'Evolves:' Ivysaur-lvl 16 Venusaur-lvl 32 'Fact:' it is one of the starter pokemon as well as squirtle and charizard available at Pokemon red, green, blue, FireRed and LeafGreen 'Types': Grass, Poison 'Abilities': Overgrow Chlorophyll (hidden ability) 'Catch rate:' 45 Special Abilities: Bulbasaur have a variety of Grass type abilities granted to it by the bulb growing on its back. Powders, scents, petals & seeds can come from the very tipe of the bulb, and vines and leaves can come from the base. By manipulating them into moves, Bulbasaur have quite an arsenal at their disposal. The bulb can absorb sunlight, allowing Bulbasaur to restore health with Synthesis or fire off a powerful Solarbeam In the anime 'Ash's Bulbasaur' Ash's Bulbasaur first debuted in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village as one of the Pokémon in the Hidden Village. Though initially wary of Ash, the two eventually warmed up to one another, and Bulbasaur challenged him to a battle. Using Pikachu, Ash won the battle, and Bulbasaur was captured. Unlike Charmander and Squirtle, which were captured in the two episodes following that of Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur remained in Ash's party until Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, when Ash sent him to Professor Oak's lab to work as an ambassador between otherwise argumentative groups of Pokémon. 'May's Bulbasaur' Much later on, when Ash was traveling in the Hoenn region, his companion May captured her own Bulbasaur after being separated from the group in Grass Hysteria. It remained with her throughout the rest of her journey in Hoenn, helping her to compete in the regional Grand Festival. When she traveled to Kanto to continue her journey with Ash in The Right Place and the Right Mime, May, too, left her Bulbasaur at Professor Oak's lab to learn from Ash's while she and Ash's group traveled throughout the Battle Frontier in Kanto. May retrieved it during her travels in Johto, where it evolved all the way into a Venusaur. 'Other' A Bulbasaur that used to belong to the Mayor of Trovitopolis appeared in The Mystery Menace. In his childhood, the mayor abandoned his Bulbasaur and sent it into the sewers when it wouldn't evolve into Ivysaur. Aided by Misty and Tracey, Ash found the abandoned Bulbasaur while searching for his own, which had gone missing. After defeating the arrogant mayor and his personal SWAT team, Ash and company left the Bulbasaur, which had grown rather large in its time in the sewers, with Nurse Joy. In Journey to the Starting Line, Gilbert, the son of the mayor of Pallet Town, was supposed to start his journey as a Pokémon Trainer with one of the three Kanto starter Pokémon, but they were scared off by Ash's Tauros. Professor Oak, Tracey, Delia, and Gilbert set out to find them. The Bulbasaur was the last one to be found and it was stuck in a tree that was surrounded by a group of Primeape. In the end, Bulbasaur was the one that Gilbert decided to start with. 'Minor appearances' Bulbasaur was mentioned in the first episode of the anime, Pokémon - I Choose You!, as one of the three starter Pokémon new trainers in Pallet Town can choose from. Ash dreamed of owning one, and it was his second choice of a starter, after Squirtle. However, when he arrived at Oak's lab, it was too late, as an unnamed Trainer who started the same day had already taken it. A Bulbasaur was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. 'Game Locations' Red & blue & fireRed & LeafGreen- Starter Pokemon Yellow- Received from a girl in cerulean city if Pikachu's happiness is high enough Gold & silver & crystal- time capsule Ruby & Sapphire & emerald & Colosseum & XD- Trade Diamond & Pearl, Platinum- Pal park trade heartgold, soulsiver- reward from professor oak after defeating red pal park- field Black- Dream world event 'Type Effectiveness' Normally Damaged by: Normal, poison, ground, rock, bug , ghost, steel, dragon, dark Weak to: fire, flying, psychic, ice Resistant to: Fighting, water , Grass, Electric Ivysaur (002) Special abilities Much like its previous form, most of Ivysaur's abilities originate from the plant on its back. Naturally, these attacks are stronger than Bulbasaur's. Its abilities focus on the manipulation of petals, powders, and scents more than vines and leaves, most likely because of the larger flower on its back. In the anime, Ivysaur are shown to manipulate nature. Behavior Being much more commonly found in captivity than in the wild, Ivysaur's natural behavior is largely unknown, but it can be theorized that they are more aggressive than Bulbasaur, although it is still very loyal to its trainer. When its plant is ready to bloom, it gives off a distinct, strong sweet-smelling aroma and starts swelling. Ivysaur will also start spending more time in sunlight in preparation for its upcoming evolution. Like its plant, exposure to sunlight adds to Ivysaur's strength. Habitat Grassland Pokémon Ivysaur's natural habitat seems to consist of plains with access to large amounts of sunshine and fresh water but can be found in forests and jungles. However, they are rare, as many are in captivity. They are normally native to Kanto. Diet Main article: Pokémon food Like its pre-evolved form Bulbasaur, Ivysaur can last many days without eating, because it can absorb the sun's energy through the flower on its back. In the anime Ivysaur in the anime Major appearances In Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden, numerous Bulbasaur were seen evolving into Ivysaur, during which Ash's Bulbasaur decided it was too early to evolve. An Ivysaur was under the ownership of Crystal in Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl. Ivysaur appeared under the ownership of a teenager named Jimmy in Judgment Day. Minor appearances Ivysaur first appeared in A Chansey Operation, where it was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. In The Ultimate Test, an Ivysaur was one of the Pokémon owned by the Pokémon League entrance exam instructor. A Trainer named Assunta used an Ivysaur to battle and defeat Ritchie in Friends to the End. Ivysaur was among the numerous Pokémon who moved closer to the sea as it sensed the disturbance caused by Lawrence III in the second movie, The Power of One. Multiple Ivysaur appeared in the intro of Destiny Deoxys. Jeremy's Ivysaur appeared in a flashback in Weekend Warrior.